


Have Some Davekat

by TheDyingStory



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Trolls on Earth, immense cutness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingStory/pseuds/TheDyingStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of chapters starring Davekat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sweet cuddling  
> sorry for it being short and for any grammar mistakes.

He’s curled up against your side, arms tight around your waist. He’s always been a cuddly troll when he’s asleep, even though he denies it. And you, Dave Strider, don’t give a damn because you love it and you sure as hell won’t deny it. You love cuddling with Karkat.

You’re both in your bed, and it’s eight o’clock in the morning. Normally you’re the one to wake up a ten while Karkat gets up early, and wakes you up later. However, you find yourself unable to sleep and you can’t find any motivation to get up either. So, you just lie there with the adorabloodthirsty troll by you side.

The blankets are hardly covering either of you because of how much you both move around in your sleep, but Karkat is warm enough to provide enough heat for you both – a good thing during winter, a bad thing during the summer. He’s only wearing your broken-record shirt and black booty shorts that look hot on him. He knows just how to tease you, and you love that.

The curtains are partially open, letting rays of light through and across both you and Karkat. You begin running your hands kindly through his extremely soft, mid-night black hair that had gained some red in it through the years of high school. You’re both in university now, and share a dorm that is scattered with text books, rom-coms, and music. You, Karkat, and John had shared the dorm, that is, until John ended up dating Bro and began living with him. Now, just you and Karkat occupied the place, and you have to admit, this does bring many benefits (wink, wink).

You noticed a faint purring coming from you boyfriend, matesprit, lover – you don’t care what you call it, just as long as he is yours and you are his. He moves his head only a little more into your hand, as he begins to make clicking and cricketing sounds, mixed with the purring. You bite your lip to resist the urge to smother him with kisses, which essentially would wake him from his peaceful slumber he so dearly deserves from having to put up with you.

He looks so young, so calm when he’s asleep. He’s truly beautiful, scowl or no scowl. You tell him that many times, but he normally scoffs and changes the subject. He looks down on himself so much that it hurts you in the heart. Why can’t he see how amazing he is? You remember the time you confessed your feeling towards him, explaining how amazing he is… in song. You had sung a song for him that you had written… you had him swooning after the first few lines, and engaged in sloppy interspecies make-outs that lasted for an hour or more. That had been the best day of your life, and it got even better when you discovered that Karkat had gotten shit load of AJ when he went grocery shopping.

You continue to work your finger through his hair, and while you other hand draws halos on Karkat’s arm. Eventually he stirs and ‘wakes’ up. He’s still sleepy and doesn’t look he plans on moving, neither do you.

He looks up at you, his chin resting on your chest, and gives you a sweet, rare, genuine smile. And you know you would die happy like this.


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning: implied sexual content

 “Come on, Karkat, we don’t have all day.” You say to the troll hiding behind the locked bathroom door.

“I don’t want to come out. I look stupid.” Karkat replies back.

“Stupid? Really? It’s impossible for you to look stupid. You only ever look incredibly cute, sexy, or amazing. So, come out so I can see you.”

“No!”

You sigh, “Hey, I’m dressed up to, and so is everyone else, so can you come out so I can see you.” The only reply you get is a grumble, but the door remains closed. “You also get to see what I’m wearing. And who knows, maybe we could have some ‘fun’ tonight, if you come out that is.”

The door finally opens to reveal the troll dressed up for Halloween. He was dressed up as little red riding hood, what a coincidence. You’re dressed up as the big bad wolf. He’s wearing a dress, with stockings (goddamn), a red hood, and flat Mary-Jane shoes.  His costume doesn’t look like one of those cheap ones; in fact looking at the dress’s design and how it’s put together you can only conclude that Kanaya made it. She probably had made long since before Karkat was even aware of dressing up for Halloween and when the time came she insisted on him to wear it. You’re glad he wore it, because he looks good in dresses, especially red dresses.

He’s only ever worn a dress at least twice; once to get back you, and the other time to mess around with John. When you messed with John everyone wore a dress, except the girls who dressed up in suits, and you all proceeded to pinch him, like on St. Patrick’s Day when you pinch the people who aren’t wearing green. He’s still confused, because the day after everyone acted like it never happened. Anyhow, during the times Karkat has worn a dress, you’ve managed to discover the amazing legs he has, and the hips you wouldn’t have been able to see when he wears those oversized sweaters that make him look like an adorable ball of poof.

Karkat sees your costume, and begins to go red. When you said the big bad wolf, you meant the sexy big bad wolf. Basically, you’re wearing a skin-tight, leather tank top, and tight jeans that look like leather but aren’t – there’s no way you be able to survive wearing that much leather. You’ve got wolf ears on, a collar around your neck, and those wolf paws on your hands. You had Aradia help you beforehand in getting make up on and stuff like that so you’d be able to do it on your own when the time came. So, you’re dressed up sexy and Karkat’s dressed up sexy, then tonight’s shenanigans will be extra sexy.

“Like what you see?” You tease, and Karkat’s pulled out of his stare and the scowl returns.

“Maybe.” He doesn’t deny it, that’s a good thing on your part.

“I told you you’d look good.” You change to subject onto him, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. He tears his hands from yours unexpectedly, and suddenly you feel like you’ve done something wrong. His hands find themselves on either side of your face and he pulls you into a kiss, lips smashing together messily. God, you love him.

You grab his waist and push him backwards so he’s against the wall, and then close any space between you two. If there’s one thing you love about Karkat it’s his kisses, he’s such an expert at them it makes you wonder how he got this good, did he have practice or is he just a natural? You think it’s both.

You gasp when his hands find your ass, and you feel the smirk that plays on his lips. That smooth, motherfucker. To return the favour you go from holding his hips to grabbing both of his thighs, and then lifting them up in the air, causing _him_ to gasp. The only thing keeping him from falling is you, as you keep him pressed against the wall.  He returns to wrapping his arms around your neck instead, after finding the new position a tad bit uncomfortable you think. He pulls you further into the kiss and you’re lost. Lost in complete bliss.

Damn, you both should dress up more often, this is really good, but Halloween only happens once a year. Oh right, Halloween, there’s a Halloween party you and Karkat need to get to. Everyone will be wondering what took you so long, or will beat your asses for being late.

Reluctantly, you pull away from the delectable kisses, “Don’t mean to alarm you, but there’s still a party we need to get to and we’re going to be late if we don’t stop.” When you actually look at him, you really want to ditch that party, and something tells you that that is exactly what you’ll be doing. He’s giving you bed room eyes, and Karkat bed room eyes are the hottest thing ever.

“I think the others can wait.”

“Yeah, they can wait.” You say too quickly. You’re pulled into another heated kiss.


	3. Christmas

You are Karkat Vantas, and you stand dumbfounded in your apartment, looking at the mess called Dave Strider. On the ground next to a fallen ladder he lays tangled in a mess of Christmas lights, his shades nearly falling off his face, and one leg suspended by the lights hanging from the ceiling. Tinsel is scattered everywhere, some of it is tangled around him too. He doesn’t notice you and continues to struggle free from his bonds.

“Dave.” You say. His heads snaps towards you and he immediately stops struggling. His face goes beat red as he attempts to regain his composure, fixing his shades. It really just looks hilarious, with one leg in the air like he was trying to “seduce” someone but failing horribly. “What are you doing?” You ask, even though it was clearly obvious.

“Decorating.” He replies.

“Really? Decorating? It looks more like you were being an idiot.”

“For your information, I was not. The ladder is just really unstable, and then this happened.” He gestures to the state he is in and goes back to trying to untangle himself from the mess.

You sigh and go to help him out. “Why were you decorating in the first place?”

“Uh, dude, Christmas. You know the jolly holiday where a creepy man sneaks into houses and gives kids gifts.”

“I know what Christmas is, dumbass. I want to know why you decided to decorate the place when we haven’t before.”

“Well, you see, before we lived in a dorm and now we live in an apartment. So, I was thinking ‘hey, why not change things up a bit since we can do whatever we want’.” He rids himself of the lights and stands up.

“If you had wanted to decorate to dorm back then, you could have just said so. I don’t think the people there would have cared.” You say, and lift the ladder off the ground, setting back in its place where it wobbles a bit.

“Yeah, but I didn’t care much about that stuff then. Also, you’ve been a little stressed lately and I thought this would cheer you up.” He mumbles the last part, but still loud enough for you to here. Your cheeks heat up and now you’re struggling to keep yourself from punching himself on the lips with your mouth.

“Oh.” You scratch the back of your neck, bashfully. He kind of averts your gaze, much like do as well. “I guess, since this our place… we can decorate.” You say, lifting up the bunch of lights.

Dave lights up when you say this, “I’d like that.”

In no more than two hours later the place is covered with Christmas decorations. Albeit there was so struggling with tinsel and string but it worked out. The lights were wrapped around garland, so it didn’t look so bare or simple. A wreath was set on the outside of the door, and Dave had bought some Christmas themed wall stickers which were put in the appropriate. You have to say it looked nice.

However, the one thing Dave forgot was a tree. So you both went out and got, Dave grabbed the biggest tree there. He didn’t get to bring it home though, because you told him to put it back, it would be far too big for your apartment and there weren’t enough ornaments for it. So you caught one that was big, it was a little small but you thought it was perfect.

The tree stands next to the television covered with tinsel, ornaments that don’t even go by a colored theme (it looks like a mess), and a few candy canes here and there. Instead of a star or an angel Dave put a smuppet on the top. It looks horrible, opposed to everything else, but you and Dave pat yourselves on the back either way. You think it matches your personalities well.

“Well, that was fun. But I have a feeling this is going to be a bitch to take down after Christmas. Where the hell are we going to put this stuff anyway?” You ask as you pull some pieces of tinsel out of your shirt, a little curious as to how it got there in the first place.

“Hm, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” He responds. “Oh shit, I forgot one more decoration.” He moves to the box, that should be empty, but you guess not.

“Another decoration? I thought this all.”

“Nope.” He takes something out of the box, but you don’t get to see what it was until he holds it above your heads. Mistletoe, of course. “Its tradition,” he says, his eyes waggle and he smiles.

You swear the eye roll you make is strong enough to move the planet, “Stop with the eyebrows and then I’ll kiss you.” He listens. “Better.”

You pull him into a kiss that you wish would last forever.

 


	4. New Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: sexual content

You stumble through the door of your apartment, with Dave in tow. You are Karkat Vantas and you are intoxicated as hell, not that you really care. Dave’s more intoxicated than you are, since Rose made him a special beverage involving apple juice. So he is clumsier when he attempts to get his jacket off. You toss your jacket on the floor and practically tear Dave’s off for him.

Once his jacket is off, he doesn’t hesitate to claim your lips with his. You wrap your arms around his neck, leaning up against him and pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands wrap around your waist and move lower and he fucking squeezes your ass. You gasp and then the kiss becomes a French kiss. That jerkface, he’s lucky you’re too drunk to care.

His lifts you in the air, so you can wrap your legs around his waist. You tug at the neckline of his shirt, slipping one of your hands down it and over the nape of his neck. He’s so warm and so fucking hot in general. You grind your hips against, giving him the hint to get things moving.

You are rewarded when he starts walking to the bedroom; luckily he doesn’t trip over himself like he did on the way home. You kiss him even harder when he lays you down on the bed, his body towering over yours. He pulls off his shades on sets the on the nightstand with care. You run your fingers through his hair and kiss his neck, biting down on that one spot that always makes him moan.

“Fuck, Karkat…” He pulls away from you so you can’t latch onto his neck again and kisses you instead. Your hips buck at the sheer force he puts into the kiss. He wants you, he wants you bad. And you love it.

He presses you against the bed, and you fear you might end up being pressed through it. Being the stinking tease he is, he grinds against you slowly. You moan when he kisses and sucks at your neck. He going to mark you up all over again, just when the marks from last time had finally faded. You tilt your neck for better access, and he takes advantage of it.

By the time he pulls away you are certain that your neck looks like a disaster zone.

“Fuck, Karkat, you are so fucking sexy.” He breathes out and grinds against you some more.

“Damn right, I am.” You say, and he smirks. Is it just you, or is it getting too hot in here. Your breath comes out in pants, like you just chased after Dave when he took your book that one time. You need these clothes off, but you need Dave’s clothes off more.

He seems to be thinking the same thing, since he takes his shirt off in under a second and tugs at yours. Once your sweater is off, his mouth on your grubscars, sucking and presses kisses. The sound you make is desperate and if you were any bit sober you would want to hide your face in the pillow.

“God, fuck, Dave, more.” You whine. It’s so pathetic, but you couldn’t give a damn. And it’s no longer just because of the alcohol.

He chuckles and kisses your stomach, his lips trailing lower and lower until he’s at your jeans. He presses his lips against your hip bone, and those pants are getting way to tight. He stays where he is, tracing every bit of your hips and abdomen but never going any further. You bite on your knuckles, the desire and desperation getting far too much for you. You don’t even realise your chanting his name, breathlessly like it’s the only thing keeping you from falling apart. Your lower half is looking like a disaster zone much like your neck.

It feels like forever when he finally undoes your pants, but he still takes his sweet time. Once the pants and underwear are off, you pull him up for a kiss, while he gets rid of his own.

Everything that happens afterward is fast and hot, your dizzy and completely lost in the bliss of it all that it will most likely be forgotten in the morning. The pleas for more, the chanting of names, and the moans of pleasure that come from both of you. Your heart racing and pounding loud enough for him feel, the way his rhythm reminds you of the music he makes, and how he doesn’t dare let go of your hand. His teeth sinking into your shoulder, your nails digging into his back, the arching of you back as you scream in lust. It was all too much to even register.

You loved every bit of it.

He lies on top of you, with his head tucked in the crook of your neck, panting in your ear. You brush your fingers through his hair that’s a little greasy from sweat. It’s gross, but you’re pretty sure your hair is the same so you don’t complain.

There’s only one sheet covering both of you since its way too hot right now for the others which have been discarded (also because they now need to be cleaned). The city lights shine through the window, illuminating the room.

Dave presses a kiss to your neck and murmurs something, much too quiet for you to hear.

“Hmm?”

“Happy New Year’s, Karkat.” He repeats, a faint smile of his face.

You smile back and whisper, “Happy New Year’s, Dave.”

Your hands remain intertwined.

 


	5. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: extremely cute

“Dave!” You call out, your voice echoing through the apartment. “I’m home.” You hear light footsteps coming from your bedroom - yours and Dave’s bedroom, but no one makes any appearances.

You toss your bag on the floor next to your boots, and make a beeline for the kitchen. You open the cabinet and pull out some Advil, pour yourself a glass of water, and take two in one go.

Work was glorious; your boss was being imbecilic douchebag and would keep nagging at you, preventing you from doing your work, and then getting mad at you for not doing your work (because he was keeping you from do it). You didn’t get your daily dosage of coffee and your previous night’s sleep wasn’t the best either, so it was challenging to deal with any of his shit today but did nonetheless. Also, you were got harassed by a tool on the bus ride back from work. And just before you could enter the apartment building, you realized you had forgotten some paperwork and had to go all the way back, and had the misfortune of meeting the same tool again.

Even though this day has been shitty so far, it’s going to get better. You’ve took some pain killers and once you get some coffee in your system you’ll be ready for the rest of it. And the rest of it will be enjoyable because it’s Valentine’s Day, and you and Dave have got a date.

You’ve both have been planning this date for some time now. With work being a pain in the ass on both parts, you’ve been postponing it for a long while. You and Dave agreed to make sure that on Valentine’s Day you both would be free (or as free as you could get it, since you still had to work) and could go on the date that seemed to never happen.

Once you’ve made your coffee, you sit in the living and go back to the book you started yesterday. You still have an hour until you and Dave can get ready and go. It’s pretty easy for an hour to go by when you read, unless Dave interrupts you.

Speaking of him, he should have shown himself by now. Whenever you come home, he always comes prancing to the door to greet you, kind of like a dog. He pretty is a dog around you. Well, not just you, Jade too, and John, basically anyone who’s really close to him (Rose being the exception, because, you know how siblings are).

You intend to shrug his oddly concealment of his self, and go back to your book. Still you can’t help but wonder what the deal is. Even so, you put your full attention to your book, as things were just getting good.

 

An hour goes by, and it’s 6:00 o’clock. Setting your book on the side table, you go to the room shared between you and Dave to change. You don’t find him in there. He’s probably in the bathroom. 

You pull on the casual oversized sweater, the one with the cancer symbol on it, and swap out your pants for a more comfortable pair jeans. Your other clothes go into the over flowing, dirty laundry basket. It was Dave’s turn to do the laundry today.

There’s this uncertainty going on in your head, but you block it when you get to the kitchen and find Dave there. He’s got his shades on, and is wearing a button up shirt and regular jeans.

“Ready to go?” He asks, smirking. You don’t reply. Instead you just look him over, repeatedly. “What? Can’t get enough of me? I could do some poses if you taking pictures with your memory. Make even better for when you-”

You sigh. “Dave, take off your shades.”

“Hmm?”

“Take off your shades.”

He lifts brow and questions you, “Why? If you’re planning on doing a nude photo shoot with your mind, I think it can wait until we get back.”

You squint at him. He’s not going down without a fight, but a strong fight is what you will give.

His hand catches your wrist before you can grab them. It’s a battle of the fittest, meaning you win. His shades are in your possession.

“I knew it.” You say, looking at him. His eyes are bloodshot and glassy, not to mention the skin around his eyes are a little flushed – maybe more than a little. You place your hand on his forehead, to double check. It’s hot. “You’re sick.”

“Dude, I’m just naturally hot, so you can’t figure out if I’m sick that way. Besides, how could you get that assumption when you hadn’t even seen me until just now?” He pauses for a second, thinking. “Troll senses, right.”

“Yeah, I could smell the sick on you. Also, you didn’t bother me at all today, which is out of the norm for you.” You explain as you return his shades so they can return home. You walk to the living and he follows slowly.

“Okay, so I’m sick, but I’m not that sick. If we don’t leave know we’re going to be late for the movie. But then again, we do eat fast so we might make it, but we’d end up with horrible seats. So--”

_Whamp_.

“Karkat, what are doing?” His voice is muffles by the blanket you tossed onto him. You don’t answer, as you place another but lighter blanket over top. “Dude, I know you might enjoy the thought of smothering me, but now is not the time. We’ve got–”

“No. We don’t. You are sick, Dave. And like hell am I going to let you go out like this and get even sicker.” You retort, and usher him towards the bedroom.

“But–”

You push him into the bedroom easily, since he’s too sick – or just too lazy – to fight back. “No, buts. You are not doing anything today. So you just sit back and let me take care of you for once.” You growl out. He reacts like he was a kicked puppy. You’re having none of this shit. “We can go on a date another time, okay. I’m going to get you some Advil.”

“Already took some, it’s not doing a whole lot right now.”

“That shit takes time to kick in. Anyway, change into some pyjamas, and meet me on the couch. I’ll make some soup for you and you can eat it there. And I swear to god, if you are the least bit uncooperative with me today, you can kiss your AJ good bye.”

“Yes sir.” You leave him to get the soup started.

In the midst leaving the room, you curse at the February weather. It’s normally around this time of year when people do start getting sick, but of all days he has to get sick. Even though his immune system has the worst timing, you can deal.

The soup is half done when he comes out of the room bundled up in the blankets you gave him. He still has those puppy eyes going on, but he doesn’t try to use them against you. You gesture to the couch, and he goes and sits himself down with a plop.

Maybe you were a little harsh with threatening his “precious” AJ. Still, you know how difficult he can be. You can make up for it later.

Dave’s on his phone when you bring his soup over.

“Thanks.” He says, as you sit down next to him. “And sorry for ruining Valentine’s Day.”

“No problem. Also, it doesn’t matter. We can still have a good time.”

“Oh?” He smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“No. I don’t need your sick germs on me.”

He laughs, “Hey, if it makes you feel any better, Egbert is sick too.”

“Really?”

He picks up the bowl of soup off the coffee table. “Yeah, he’s the motherfucker responsible for this.”

“Sucks to be Tavros right now then.” You snicker. You quickly recall how John and Tavros had their feud and only ended up dating in the end. Albeit, it was odd when they _actually_ got together, but it wasn’t as odd as the time John and Dave’s Bro had been in a relationship for a short period of time. Honestly, John’s kind of the player, which is surprising since he’s a complete dork.

“Yeah, well you’re in the same position as Tavros right now, both of you have to take care of you ill boyfriend.”

“But John’s even more of a pest than you.”

“Nah, that’s just favoritism.”

You shake your head, slightly chuckling, before you get up and go to the messy stacks of movies. “What movie do you want to watch?”

He gasps. “I even get to pick the movie? I should get sick more often.”

“Keep up the sass and we’ll be watching you’re least favorite movie.”

There’s a pause and you glance back at him. He shrugs, “I don’t know, you pick. Just not something too shitty.”

You grab the first movie on the pile and put it in. When you turn back to the couch, Dave’s gone. The little shit. He really shouldn’t be flash stepping when he’s sick, not to mention you had even ask him to be cooperative.

Before you can even start your actual rage spout, he’s back, with a box of chocolates in his hand and a neatly wrapped present in the other.

“I almost forgot about these.” He says.

You sigh, “Dave, I thought we had an agreement on the present thing.”

“And you know how I am with rules. I’m a rebel, Karkat, there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“Then it looks like we’re both rebels, ’cause I got you a present too – but you’re not getting until your better, or at least less sick than you are now.”

He smiles, “Fine by me.”

He hands you the gifts and you point to the couch, where he’s places his self once more. Sitting down next to him you begin to open the wrapped present. He keeps smiling. You continuously glance at him, hoping he’ll give you a clue.

You open the box and find a movie you may or may not have been talking about constantly, and underneath that you find a book that can fill that one empty space on you bookshelf. You can’t control the grin that makes an appearance.

“Thank–”

“There’s still something else.”

You glance back down and there sitting plainly in the box is a smaller box. It’s the kind of box that you would normally see people holding when they were to make a certain important announcement.

Taking the smaller box in your hand, you ask Dave quietly, “Is this what I think it is?”

“No, but it is close.” He replies. He nudges you and you finally open it. It is what you think it is. It’s a simple, silver ring at first, but when you take it out you notice some written on the inside of it.

_I Promise._

“It’s a promise ring. A bit sappy, but I just thought you’d like to know that I am fully committed to this relationship. And if you want to take that step further…I’m definitely for it. I mean, I know, we haven’t really been- Karkat, are you going to cry?”

Are you? Apparently, you’re about to spout tears over how much you love this sappy dork.

“No. You’re just a pain in the butt, causing me to feel more emotions than I felt when watching the Titanic, asshole.” You snap back at him as you put the promise ring on.

“Whatever you say.” He opens the blanket that was wrapped around him and covers you with it. He pulls you closer until you are on his lap and wrapped up in the blankets with him.

“Hey, you’re going to get me sick.” You grumble.

“Consider it another part of the gift.” He chuckles, and presses his lips against the crook of your neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You smile.


	6. Cabin in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: short but sweet  
> sorry for any grammar mistakes

You are Dave Strider, and you think you’re beginning to realize how hopelessly in love with Karkat you are. He’s sitting on the couch with a book in hand, wrapped in a blanket in front of the fireplace. His hair is a curly, black mess, his eyes are half-closed staring down sat the book, and judging by the lightly flushed color on his grey cheeks, he’s at an _interesting_ part of the book. His soft lips make a line, and god do they look kissable to you.

He’s not really doing anything other than reading, but he looks so calm and at peace. It gets to you, making your heartbeat flutter.  He just looks so beautiful to you.

You know it was a good idea to come out here. Okay, maybe it was Karkat’s idea but you found this place.  Presently, you and Karkat decided to go on a weeklong vacation. You didn’t want to go anywhere expensive because you don’t really have the money, and you didn’t want to go somewhere that was crowded or was in the middle of nowhere and completely boring.

You managed to find out about this cabin which wasn’t expensive to rent and it wasn’t far from other people – there’s a store that’s a 10 minute walk away – and wasn’t crowded next to other people camping or whatnot. It’s a really nice cabin so you were surprised about the price until you found out that a year ago two people who had rented this cabin went missing. Creepy, but you don’t really care because it was actually just a rumor and it was affordable because of said rumor.

Karkat was definitely put off by it but when he saw the cabin, any issues were forgotten. The place is pretty awesome, it so cozy and the view of the lake outside is just calming. Karkat fell in love with it. And you just keep on loving him.

You don’t realise that you staring at him from the kitchen until he glances upward with his bright red eyes. “What?”

“Nothing,” You reply, and wince as your voice cracks. God dammit, puberty has been over for a long time, you’re voice should not be cracking.

Karkat raises an eyebrow, “Then why were you staring at me?” He knows why, you can just see it in his eyes. But he wants to hear you say it.

“I wasn’t staring, I was just thinking.” You narrowly avoid.

“Uh huh.” The hot chocolate machine beeps and you are reminded why you were in the kitchen in the first place. You grab the cup of hot chocolate for Karkat and yours which has been sitting next to machine untouched.

You go and sit next to Karkat passing him his beverage which is probably just warm rather than hot, depending on how long you were staring at him for. He thanks you and takes a sip, putting ghis book away. You grab the remote from the coffee table and put your cup in its place. The TV sits above the fireplace, it’s a small one and has limited channels but Karkat had put a movie in so there was no need for channels. The movie menu screen lights up and you press play.

Karkat pulls you over to him so you’re cuddled up together, watching the movie. You rest your head on his, which is resting on your shoulder. You keep your arm around him, wrapping him up closer to you. His fingers play with the ring you gave him on Valentine’s Day.

You kinda wish you had given him an engagement ring rather than a promise ring, but you weren’t sure how he was feeling about your relationship. You weren’t sure whether or not he’d be willing to make that step, if he just wanted to stay as boyfriends or maybe he thought it wasn’t working out. So, a promise ring was enough to tell him how you felt without putting so much pressure on him.

It’s about halfway through the movie that he pulls away from you to kiss you. It’s out of the blue, nothing could have influenced him to – the movie isn’t at a romantic or overly sad part. But you don’t mind. You’ve been dying to kiss this precious troll all day.

“I love you,” He says when you separate.

“Love you, too.” You pull him back into a kiss. It’s soft, slow and full of love.

You make a note to come back to this cabin in the woods.

 


	7. You, Me, and the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> romance

Dave pulls the car over next to a gas machine. You sigh and lean against the passenger seat, sparing the station a few more glances that make you rethink whether or not it’s even open, or in business. You turn your eyes to Dave and glare at him. In response, Dave rolls his eyes and gets out of the car and walks to the small building.

You pull out your phone while he looks for any sign of intelligent life at the station. You’ve received a message from Kanaya and two from Terezi, but before you can reply your phone dies in your hands. Just dies there and leaves you wishing you had brought your charger along. Dave’s phone was left at home, since he said he didn’t need it for some reason – you know he actually lost it. So you’re both in the middle of nowhere, with a car that has no gas and no way of contacting anyone.

You’re not sure why you even went on this trip with him in the first place. While the park he brought you to was fun and the sights were beautiful, you had told him to fill up the tank before you both leave – but no there was enough gas in the car to get you home. Maybe there would have been if the shortcut he had taken hadn’t gotten you lost.

The door to the driver’s seat opens and Dave slides back inside, sighing. “There’s no one in there and this is a gasless gas station.”

“In other words, we’re fucked.” You snap.

“Oh come on, it’s not _that_ bad.” He sighs, and puts a hand on your shoulder. You shrug it off immediately, and cross your arms. You aren’t having this shit, and you show it by avoiding looking at him in general. Outside is more appealing than his face, you decide.

Completely barren, and lacking any life, sounds like a desert. It’s unsettling, but the faint glow of the fading sun off in the horizon is mesmerizing. The city is always loud and bright, crowded and distracting. And while you enjoy it, the scenery in front of you is refreshing. Even though it somewhat feels like a serial killer could show up at any moment.

You hear Dave moving around, searching around the back seat you think. Whatever, he can search for the amount of fucks you give – he’ll find none. You continue your pout, but look his way when he exits the vehicle for a second time. The car jolts as Dave opens the trunk. You look back to see what he is doing. He comes back around on your side of the car and opens the door.

“Dave, what are you doing?” You groan. He doesn’t reply but offers his hand instead. It dawns on you that this is probably something that could be the start of a horror movie. Anyway, you begrudgingly take his hand and he pulls you out of the car.

It’s then that you notice that he’s holding a rolled up blanket and two pillows in his other hand. He hands you the two pillows, “hold these please,” and releases you hand. You roll your eyes, but comply.

He throws the blanket over the hood of the vehicle, and takes back the pillows, placing them onto the windshield. Does he really think you’re going to lie on the car? It’s going to get cold, and sure you could always cuddle to keep warm but you’re safer in the car, even though there’s nothing outside that could kill you. There’s nothing romantic about lying on a car, watching the sunset with your boyfriend, who you should be mad at even though it wasn’t his entire fault that the car ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere.

You follow him onto the hood of the car, leaning into him as he wraps his arm around your shoulders. You sigh, any resent or frustration forgotten the moment he presses his lips to your temple. Fuck him for making this horrible situation romantic and sweet.

The sun slowly descends, leaving colors of purple and red dancing among the clouds and sky. It’s absolutely gorgeous.  You know Dave will try to remember every detail of it and try to portray again in a painting.

His picked up painting as a hobby, and you’re kind of responsible. His camera wasn’t working and he wanted to take a picture of the beach, so you had jokingly to him to just paint it. You weren’t expecting him to actually paint it, but he did and it was pretty good. He decided to take some painting classes, and now he’s painting whenever he gets the chance. You approve of it, of course, although you are worried that he might get too carried away.

You don’t want this painting hobby to consume him like his photography one had – not sleeping, eating, and continuously trying to get the perfect shot. Sometimes he’d even lose himself when making his comics and you’d have to get him away from the computer by luring him with cuddles. He can’t resist cuddles, especially from you.

The sun is gone and you’re almost dozing off when Dave says, “Found Cancer.”

“What?” You ask, looking at him. His shades are pushed up, resting on the top of his head, and all you can think is that he looks tired. He lifts his hand up, your eyes follow where it is pointing. “There, the constellation.”

You don’t see it, since you’re too distracted by the other stars that are lighting up the night sky. There are thousands of them, scattered across the dark. You never see stars in the city; the lights prevent you from seeing them. And while the city is dazzling at night, it is nothing compared to this.

“Like something you see up there?” You can hear the smile in his voice. His arm moves from your shoulders to wrap around your waist, pulling you in closer.

“Maybe.”

“There’s Leo,” his hand points next to where he had pointed out the cancer constellation. “And there’s Gemini.”

“How do you know where they all are?” You ask. You know the names of the zodiacs, but you never learned their placement.

He shrugs, “I just do.” You snort, but look up at the night sky once more.

“There’s the Hydra constellation,” you say, pointing to the alluring stars above.

He laughs, “Of course you’d spot the biggest one there.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing,” he shakes his head, still smiling.

“That was a short joke wasn’t it?”

“Kind of, you’re preciously small with a big heart, so it’s fitting. Also you like things in a large size,” He explains. You’re not sure how to take it, but you do blush when he says you have a big heart.

“All of that is not true.”

“No way, man. It is all true. You’re a marshmallow. And you always get the largest things when shopping, like you baggy as fuck clothes that would be baggy on me too. Not to mention you do like me.”

“Did you just turn this into a compliment on your dick size?”

He deadpans, but his face flushes. “I wasn’t going for that – it was more along the lines of me being tall as hell. But, maybe dick size too.”

“You can stop now,” you put your hand over his mouth. He chuckles, before reaching for the hand to pull it off, you think. Only, he just caresses your hand and presses a kiss against your palm. You almost tug your hand away at the overly sweet gesture, but you leave it him his hand. He just smiles.

You move around for a bit, until his back is against your stomach, head resting on your chest, hands intertwined. His shades have ended up on your face, haven been stolen from him. You listen to his breathing, feeling his heart beat with a steady rhythm. He points out some more constellations, and it’s easier to see the cancer in the sky now that it’s darker out.

It’s amazing you think, that being stuck in the middle of nowhere without anyone to help you has become utterly nice and calming. It gets better when Dave flips over and plants a kiss on your lips. They’re dry, but soft. You cup his face in your hands, and kiss him back. A lock of blonde hair falls out of place, and you brush it back.

He pushes you against the car, and you’re thankful for there being a pillow otherwise it would be a little uncomfortable. He’s straddling your lap, trapping you between him and the vehicle. He moves his lips over your neck, over your jugular. A sense of fear rushes throw your bones before quickly dispersing when he softly kisses it. He won’t hurt you.

Your lips brush against his forehead. You don’t want this moment to end.

But a familiar sound catches your ears.

“Dave, stop,” you demand.

“Huh?” He moves back, blinking. “What is it?”

“What’s that sound?” You ask, thinking he might now.

He listens for a second, “hold on.” He gets off of the car hood and opens the driver door. The noise is more prominent when he does. He digs around the vehicle and then suddenly, “Holy shit, dude.”

“What?”

“Look what I just found,” he comes out and in his hand is his phone. The one he supposedly lost.

Your hand meets your forehead.


	8. Shut Up and Dance With Me, You Dork

**Shut Up and Dance With Me**

You are Dave Strider and you are presently cooking the best meal in the history of mankind. No one has ever seen or tasted such divine cuisine. Even gods have only ever wished for a feast that could be this great.

Karkat has no idea what he’s talking about when he says you can’t cook. Well, that was sort of true until just recently. With several lessons and assistance from Jane, the master or all sorts cooking and baking, you think you’ve got this recipe done to the very last detail. It took a lot of work, but hey, you think it’ll be worth it all in the end.

Your overall goal with this meal? To prove Karkat wrong, surprise him and making him swoon like a motherfucker. It’s not live you haven’t done so before, but after a certain… incident that occurred a week ago, you feel like you’ve been issued a challenge. In fact, the both of you pretty much have turned your relationship into a competition of who can be more romantic and make the other swoon more. You were in the lead until Karkat pulled a hidden card out of his sleeve, one that left you heart looking like it just got bombarded with missiles in the form kisses and words forged from the sweetest and touching thoughts. You swear that he gave you a shit ton of cavities, and you still feel more forming.

You’d rather not get to deep into explain what he had done in further detail, otherwise you’ll get distracted from your revenge plot and it’ll end up overcooked. All you can say is that it was even more romantic than most of his movies or books, and you’re fucking glad that you’re in this relationship with him.

He’s at work at the moment, and hopefully whatever he has to deal with doesn’t put him in a sour mood (not that you can’t fix that issue) or cause him to stay late. You want this to be perfect. First thing is to get this meal to perfection, which is nearly done. You’ve already got the table set and this entire apartment cleaned. You’ve got candles out but haven’t lit them yet since you’d rather not have them almost melted down completely for when Karkat gets home. You even got a couple scented ones, all thanks to Rose.

You’d think Terezi would have a shit ton, but scented candles are like a wrecking ball of conflictions that make her blind and give her a huge head ache. Colored candles are enough for her nose. The Lalonde’s, on the other hand, are very familiar with scented candles and own a variety of scents. Roxy wasn’t around to help you out, which you are not too conflicted about seeing as she could get a little wild when it comes to anything involving your relationship with Karkat. She pretty much turns into one of those moms who are always trying to offer snacks and checks up to see how things are going every five minutes and thinks their helping you get laid but only embarrass you. Rose at least doesn’t do that but she sure does get a smug, all knowing look that just makes you a little uncomfortable, along with slight teasing and smart remarks. But she also knows exactly how to help, so you can’t complain too much.

She showed you a bunch of candles, some that were horrible and others that made you feel like Terezi with scented candles. There was one that was called Tuxedo and pretty smelled like axe body spray made with every stereotypical masculine thing anyone could think of. Definitely not one to go with. Then there was some smoked wood or something that wasn’t too bad, but pretty strong. You eventually decided to go with one that was called Nordic Ice or something like that. It was gentle and cool smelling, just enough that wouldn’t give anyone a headache and Karkat should like. There was also a cinnamon one that was good but you’ll use on a later day.

You’ve made some new music that you’ll have on as well. It has been quite a while since you made contact with your turntables, since you’ve been caught up with other hobbies. Not to mention, the constant battles of romance between you and Karkat that have been taking up the majority of your time.

Also schooling, that’s a thing you’re still doing. You’re not quite sure what exactly you want to do with your future at the moment, but you figuring it out along as you go. You’re pretty sure it’s in the line of archeology and paleontology. If that doesn’t work out, there’s still DJ’ing and maybe photography. Karkat had his future completely planned out, but the little sucker found himself in the last place he’d expect. He went from going through the sciences to literature (aiming to be a critic or editor or something) and now he’s trapped himself in the throes of education. By education, you mean he’s going to be a teacher. You aren’t surprised and it fits him in your opinion. But he sure was caught off guard. He is going to be a pretty good teacher too, because if there’s one thing he’s good at its educating people.

Anyhow, back to the music. You made a whole new batch that you know Karkat will love. Some are slow, but not too slow because that might dull down the mood a little and sound like something you’d hear in a horror movie. You even got Rose and John to throw in some violin and piano in some of them. Jade helped out with most of them though. The ones she helped out with are a little more upbeat, like something you would hear in a club. Something to lighten up the mood even more. You hope he likes it at least.

You’d say you’ve got everything down pat. You even have a new movie that the two of you can watch when dinner is done. Of course, with the help of Rose once again, the wine you got might just lead to some distractions or at the very least some intense cuddles.

With the finishing touches and garnish being placed, you’re pretty confident this will go well. And as the clock ticks 7:46, with candles lit and music on, the door opens and Karkat can’t even say “honey, I’m home” as he stands surprised at the door. Fuck yeah, you’ve got him speechless.

“Welcome home,” you say and take his bag from him and set it by the couch, while he tries to collect himself.

“I-you-what-,” he stammers.

“How was work?” You play it off cool.

He just shakes his head, “Uh, fine. What is this?”

“What does it look like?”

“Well, it looks like you’re trying to beat me at romance,” his eyes narrow, and the corner of his lips turn up a little.

“That’s exactly what it looks like,” you reply and press a kiss against his temple.

“Jesus, Dave, what the hell is that smell?”

“Oh, just some candles I got.”

“Well, they’re some pretty fucking good candles,” he comments.

“Just wait until you get a load of what’s for dinner. Strider speciality, made by these hands.”

 He looks up at you, and smiles, “Romantic fuck.”  He then gets up on his toes and just like that your lips are smashed together. You don’t want it to end, you never do, but he pulls away from you and says, “Come on; let’s see what atrocity you’ve managed to cook up.”

“Oh, just you wait. You’ll be eating those words soon, because I have mastered my chef skills and I can turn those words into the best, sugar coated desert you’ll ever taste.” He snorts, but he will learn not to challenge you after tonight.

He sits himself down at the table next to you, because like fuck are you going to sit on the other end of the table like they do in the movies. You’d rather get a close up of his pure amazement when he tries it. Of course, he’s already surprised when he glances at the dish, and even throws you a suspicious glance. Like it’s too good to be true already, and he hasn’t even dug in.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

“Nothing!” He says suddenly and shit is that blush on his face? He’s probably embarrassed.

You shrug, and take a bite from your plate. He obviously sees your action as a challenge, and he’s not wrong, and proceeds to finally dig in. And boy do you wish you had your camera on you so you could take a picture of his face as it lights up.

“Holy shit.” He mutters. “Who the fuck did you sell your soul to make this?”

“The demon of ‘the best ways to get laid’.” You reply without missing a beat. Karkat just snorts and pretty chokes on his laugh.

“That was pretty fucking bad.”

“I assume you’re talking about the joke, because it can’t be the food. But yeah, not one of my best responses.” You don’t blush, which is to say that you do.

“Well, you can consider me fucking proved wrong. This is pretty good,” he jabs his fork into it. “But, just know that this means you’re cooking for the meals from now on.”

“Are you trying to turn me into the stay at home wife, is that what this is?”

“Hey, you brought this upon yourself,” he points.

“Jeez, next thing I know you’re going to telling me to stay in the kitchen.”

“How dare you think I’m that much of an asshole?” He gasps.

“I’m not saying I wouldn’t like it, just as long as I get to wear an apron that says ‘kiss the cook’ and you have to do that every time you enter the kitchen,” you joke, but you would totally get said apron just to get kisses from Karkat.

“I might as well move into the kitchen if that were the case.” That was real fucking smooth, and you’re pretty sure Karkat is patting himself on the back with how good that was.

Now you need to be smooth. “Jesus, dude we already share a bedroom, now you want to share the kitchen. This relationship is escalating quickly, don’t you think? We wouldn’t want to make any serious decisions while sober, which is why I got this.” You then proceed to grab the bottle of wine from the center of the table. “They say the best way to make decisions is with wine.”

Karkat gives you this look like ‘god damn it, you’ve won this battle’.  It’s like one of those anime card games, where the protagonist pulls out a move that causes the antagonist complete shock and disbelief as they yell “impossible” and the protagonist is all smug. You’re not going to lie, you’re pretty smug right now, but Karkat isn’t the protagonist. He’s like the championship, the goal that the protagonist is fighting towards.

You notice his acceptance of your victory as you take out the cork, because he visibly relaxes and his face turns slightly pink.

“What kind?” He asks.

“Hm, I think Rose said it was Malbec or something like that. Probably pomegranate or plum. She really needs to put labels on her wines or something.” While, the Lalonde’s own a lot of wine and are well known for that, they actually don’t drink. They used too at some point but are completely sworn off it. Instead, they just make it and then give it out to friends or have it stored away for special occasions when guest who are fond of wine arrive. But they don’t really think to put labels on them, since they can tell what bottle contain what just by looking. It’s like a goddam super power.

You pour Karkat a glass and pour yours. You can tell he really likes it with the way his face just relaxes when he takes a sip.

“Glad you like it,” you say, and he glances at you. You know he’s just wondering how you’ve come to know him so well. Sometimes, you still surprised with how you have also. Considering some of the conflict you both had back in high school. You too were always fighting over something, but now it’s more battling over who can be more romantic or who’s the Mario Kart champion (it’s so you).

The rest of the meal goes pretty quickly, until Karkat ask about the music, “I don’t think I’ve heard this one before?”

“Yeah, they’re all new ones. Had to clean up those dust bunnies that were starting a bunny colony on my turntables to make them though. Many lives were lost in order to create such beauty, but still I wonder at what cost.”  Yeah, you had ended up sneezing like crazy when you cleaned them up.

“I’m sure those dust bunnies were imperialists, and were planning on taking over the entire house. If anything, you a goddam hero, Dave.”

“Ha, so does that mean I’m your knight in shining armor?”

“Only if I’m yours too.”

“Deal.”

Once it dinner was finished, you and Karkat sat down at the couch and, just as you called it, cuddled and talked. Or at least that was all you were doing until he started kissing your neck. They were just light pecks traveling from your clavicle to under your jaw. Each one leaving your skin with a tingling feeling. You have your hands placed on the back of his hips, keeping him close. His lips trail up to yours, and damn you feel like the luckiest man on earth.

The music in the background is louder than before since Karkat wanted it to be. You don’t mind, of course, it’s actually pretty nice. A particular song that John, Jade and Rose made with you comes on. It’s pretty slow and mainly focuses on the violin and piano. You’re pretty sure you just made this date look like it came straight of a movie, which is totally going to put you in the lead. He’s practically swooning under your fingertips.

You pull him into your lap, where he gladly relaxes and brings you in for a stronger kiss. He’s always been a good kisser from what you could tell. He knows exactly how to put his lips to work against yours, and he sure can work his tongue even better. He also knows where to put his hands on you.

He moves back under your jaw and nips at the skin there. With his arms loosely around your shoulders, and his hands rubbing your back smoothly, you just melt against him. He sucks lightly at your neck, and grinds his hips down against yours.  

Wow, you should definitely take this to the bedroom.

You run your hands through his hair. It’s silky smooth because he uses your shampoo. Not that you have a problem with that. It’s just that you’re hair does not end as luscious as his when you use it, so you’re kind of jealous.

“Hey,” you try to get his attention, but it looks like he’s too focused on marking up your neck. It's fucking Karkat’s revenge. You have a habit of leaving marks all over him, like _all over._ You’re pretty sure his still has some from the last time and you’re almost tempted to check.

“Karkat,” you try once again. He hums some acknowledgment, but continues to nip and suck at your skin.

“Dude.”

He finally pulls away, looking only slightly annoyed. “What?” He asks.

“I think we should move this make out session to a more appropriate location, because this is starting to get rated R. Gotta hide what happens next from the kiddo’s right?”

He snorts, “I guess, we could.” He presses on last kiss on your lips and moves off of you. He grabs your hands and pulls you up from the couch.

The second you’re up, he wraps his arms around your neck. He kisses you again, and you wrap your arms around his waist, tugging him closer. He slowly moves backwards, bringing you along into the along to the center of the room. He stops moving and brings his lips to your neck. It’s probably easier for him to reach. You huff a slight laugh at the thought.

“The hallway’s over there, Karkat. I’m not sure if you know this, but it leads us to the bedroom, which is our destination. I think, or are that determined to do the nasty out here.  Cause, we totally could. I mean, it would be it would be like borderlne some mad pornography. Heck we could-.”

“Dave,” he pulls away from you. His eyes are giving you the ‘ _really_?’ look. He sighs with a small smile, and rests his head on your shoulder. “Just shut up and dance with me.”

It’s then when you notice the slow song playing. You and John made this one, you think, you pretty sure Jade played a part in it too. Karkat obviously likes it. His hips away swaying to the rhythm, and well, you join in. You don’t need to do anything sexual tonight. This is just fine.

You pull him closer, and he lifts head to meet your eyes. Pressing your forehead against his, you dance with him until you're both tired.

**Author's Note:**

> You'll find this work on fanfiction.net btw


End file.
